Movie War Dimension: Build up Fruit
by D3ADPOOLK1d
Summary: Two worlds, four Riders. One of fantasy, while the other is of science. They must work together in order to stop a common enemy from taking over. "The laws of victory are set in motion!" "This is my stage now!" It's time for the crossover! (Teamed up with Taiman215, go read his story first)
1. Chapter 17-WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

**A/N: HI READER**

 **Wait, what's that you say, 'This isn't Volume 2!' Well you're right, this isn't! This is something special! A crossover, with another crossover! Think of this as kinda like Vol 1.5!**

 **(B) "Stop being so hyper." I can't help it, I'm excited for this. This is something that has been planned for a while with another author, Taiman215, with his story Armoured Riders of Zero a story which crosses over Kamen Rider Gaim and Familiar of Zero. I would recommend reading that first before this, for this will contain HUGE spoilers.**

 **Now it's time to start this crossover!**

 **READY? SOIYA!**

* * *

CHAPTER 17: WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

* * *

Here we see, the wild pack of Beowolf. A dangerous, yet beautiful creature. What shall we see it do next?

 **VOLTECH FINISH!**

Oh yeah, they'll die.

"Tank Treader Kick!" I sored through the air, and landed a kick to one of the Beowolves. In turn it caused a chain reaction which killed the rest. "My batch is done, what about you guys?"

" _I killed my thirtieth!"_ Ruby chipped.

" _There's no point in counting kills."_ Weiss scolded.

"You're just saying that because you're losing, and you'll have to buy lunch." I reminded, making the heiress groan.

" _My area's clear."_ Blake reported.

" _And I just killed my thirty first one. Deal with that sis!"_ Yang taunted.

"Oh well that's nice, but it doesn't beat my fifty five." I said proudly, making the others, except Blake, shocked.

I should probably explain what's going on. So it's been about five days since the incident at the docks. Said incident hit the news, as well as the identity of Blood Stalk being known. Ozpin wasn't exactly happy that one of his closest friends betrayed him.

But as of now, my team and team JNNPR took a mission of Grimm extermination in the Emerald Forest. And to be the mood lightener I am I decided to make a friendly competition, whoever gets the least kills pays for lunch. So far scores, Naga and I are tied so far.

" **ROAR!"** Ah~~ here comes fifty six. I turned to the tree line, a Beringel crashing through. "Well you'll be tough, but I think I can have some fun with ya." The Beringel roared again as it came rushing at me. I was ready to fight it.

 **DRACONIC FINISH!**

"Dragon's Force Kick!" Naga came flying in from nowhere and stole my kill! "Oh yeah! I win! That's fifty six baby!" He celebrated.

"No fair, you stole my kill!" I complained like a child. "Everyone knows you should never steel someone else's kill."

"We never agreed to that." He countered. "Well the forest should be cleared by now, wanna head back?"

"Seems like a plan, sure." I agreed, and the two of us started to head back to the cliff. "You know, today's mission has been very easy." (And why would you say that?) Well all we've had to do so far is kill a couple Grimm, nothing too hard.

(Not yet anyway)

 **SKULL!**

"What was that?!" Naga exclaimed. The two of us got back to back, surveying the forest around us.

 **LOCK ON!**

Heavy guitar music blared from all around us. It's not the best music I've heard, I think I feel my ears hurting.

 **SKULL ARMS! MR NOBEL REAPER!**

Then there was heavy footsteps. We looked to where they came from, and saw a Rider even I'd never seen before.

His entire suit is black, with bones decorating it. His helmet is a black flat visor and white hair, with the same Driver as Kaito. He also has a very scary looking sword in his hand.

"I don't like this guy." Naga clenched his fist.

"Me neither." I agreed. "Hey, who are you? State your business." I order him.

"If I am to guess, you two are Kamen Riders Build and Cross-Z." He said, all calm and collectively. "I am Kamen Rider Reaper. And I'm here to kill you." Without hesitation he charged to us. We didn't have time to reach for our weapons, so we had to take the first slashes across our chest.

Reaper went to slash again, so I used my spin to bounce back while Naga activated his Dragons Force to catch the blade. I took this chance to reach for my Drill Crusher, Reaper noticed this and just carelessly kicked Naga away before he parried his blade against mine. He glowed a dark purple, and it's like his strength increased by 10!

 **HIT-HIT-HIT PARADE!**

Naga ran at the black Rider, roaring as loud as the music from the Beat Crosser.

 **MEGA HIT!**

He swung his sword down, but Reaper merely caught it. To say the least this shocked both of us. "I must say, you two are more challenging than I was told. Seems I'll have to step things up." He threw Naga to the ground, and in the end over powered me, slashing at my chest a few times.

He detached the Lockseed on is Driver, and brought out one with a white berry like fruit on it.

 **SNOW BERRY!**

The same zip like portal opened above his head, and one of those giant metallic fruits came out. This one looked like a bundle of white berries.

 **LOCK ON!**

The rock music started to blare out again, and Reaper cut the knife. The berries dropped atop his shoulders, most of them becoming a cape, while the rest turned into armour. His visor now ice cold white.

 **SNOW BERRY ARMS! CHILL OF DEATH!**

He thrust his left arm forward, sending shards of ice at us. The two us deflected some of the shards with our respected weapons. But the storm of ice was too much and inevitable overpowered us. The shards stuck our bodies, making sparks bleed out.

 **SNOW BERRY AU LAIT!**

Reaper slammed his fist to the ground, and multiple shards of ice struck out towards us. "Naga, move!" We jumped away from the frosty attack, the ice spikes stabbing into a huge tree. "That was close."

"Maybe you should try those new Bottles Sun gave you." Naga advised.

"Oh yeah, good idea." Yeah Sun gave me the two Bottles he somehow had. He didn't even know how he got 'em. "Let's give these babies a whirl!" I take RabbitTank out the Driver, and reach for a green Bottle with the image of a chameleon, the one I got from that time at KAGE Industries, and an orange Bottle with the image of a construction hook.

 **CHAMELEON!**

 **HOOK!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

Reaper tilted his head, looking rather confused at my Driver. "What a strange device."

"I don't need lip from you." I make the two Half-Bodies around me, the one in front being green and the one behind being orange.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Build Up!" Reaper blasted a jet of cold air, freezing us, and even freezing the Half-Bodies. "What the-?"

"You honestly thought I'd let you use your other powers? I've killed hundreds before they were able to utter a spell." Spell? But there isn't any magic in Remnant anymore. "Now all that's left is to kill you and get paid." He took out that scary looking sword again.

 ***BANG!***

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a sniper bullet rip through the air towards Reaper. Said skeletal Rider also noticed and made a small ice shield to deflect the bullet. "Who dares?" Then a flurry of roses rushes at Reaper. He didn't have time to react as Ruby started to hack and slash with Crescent Rose. Reaper stumbles back, before he cuts the knife once.

 **SNOW BERRY SQUASH!**

Reaper pointed both his hands at the ground, and froze the entire ground beneath us. Ruby stopped speeding, and used her scythe to support her.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" Naga asks her, still struggling in our ice prison. Then the rest of my team, as well as Jaune and Pyrrha joined in as well. "What are all you guys doing here?"

"Well when you guys never showed up at the meeting place, we got rather suspicious." Weiss answered. She brought out Myrtenaster and activated the fire dust, starting to melt away the ice. "We sent Ren and Nora to fetch Ozpin and Glynda just in case."

"So who's this guy?" Jaune asks, beginning to chip away the Naga's ice with his shield. Yang and Pyrrha went to assist Ruby in fighting Reaper.

"No clue. He just came from nowhere and stated he wanted to kill us." The ice started to thaw, and my Half-Bodies began to shake. "You guys may wanna stand back." They all also notice the Bodies shaking, and took about to steps back. The ice finally shattered, the stored up kinetic energy sending my flying into a tree just as my armour forms.

The right arm and left leg are green with small red bands on the ankle and wrist. On the shoulder is a chameleon head as well as a tail. The left arm and right leg are orange with black stripes, like a construction vehicle. On the shoulder is a crane and hook, and the heel on the boot has a wheel. The visors are a chameleon and a hook.

 **THE CHAMO CONSTRUCTOR! HOOKMELEON! YEAH!**

I groaned as I pulled myself, using the tree as a help-me-up. "Oh jeez that was cold!" I shivered.

"Oh well it must be nice for you to be out…" Naga deadpanned, still stuck in his ice. "Can you get me out?!"

"I'll help him." Jaune offered. "You guys go take care of the bad guy."

"Will do." I nodded. Weiss, Blake and I went to assist Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha. Weiss to the high ground, using her glyphs to ascend. While Blake threw her Gambol Shroud at the black Rider. Seeing that it's not a bad idea, I grab the winch on my shoulder and threw it as well.

Reaper had just kicked Pyrrha away before he noticed our two roped weapons flinging towards him. In the blink of an eye, he grabbed both of them. "Did you honestly think that would work?"

"Well it worked as a distraction." I joked.

"Distraction?" He looked at both his hands, before slumping his shoulders. "Oh, I see." He didn't even bother to move away from Yang's Dust powered punch. The initial punch made his grip on our weapons, and scrapped against the ground, into a giant boulder made by Weiss.

Said ice queen landed on the ground, changed her Dust to Ice, and stuck it in the ground, encasing the Boulder and Rider in ice.

"Do you think that stopped him?" Ruby asked, reloading her Crescent Rose just in case.

 **PUMPKIN!**

Another zip opened, and a metallic pumpkin came out. (It's too late for Halloween) Yeah I guess.

 **LOCK ON!**

"He's trying to break the ice!" Blake realised.

"Please…" Weiss waved off. "The Ice Dust mixed with my semblance is nearly unbreakable."

 **PUMPKIN ARM! SPOOKY SLASHER! TRICK OR TREAT!**

The pumpkin smashed the ice without any hassle. To say the least, Weiss had a dumbfounded look on her face.

The pumpkin attached to his shoulders before unfolding. The pumpkin became bulky shoulder pads, his hair had turned green, and the visor was now orange. In his hands now was a scythe.

"Now I shall show you why I am known to many as a reaper." He gripped the scythe and charged at us. He started swinging it around like a pro. I grabbed my winch again, and swung it like a kunai. The hook and wire wrapped around the shaft of his weapon, and with IMPECCABLE strength, he pulled me towards him.

I detached the winch from the cable, making me tumble to the ground.

 **PUMPKIN SQUASH!**

I get up in time to see Reaper charging to me, his scythe covered in orange energy. In defence, I activated the chameleon side of my suit. My entire body turned invisible and I side stepped the slash. He looked around stunned as I took a few steps away.

The next thing I know, Ruby engages him in a one on one fight. (More like scythe on scythe fight. Am I right?)

The two began spinning their scythes, each slash from countering each other. I deactivate my invisibility, and rub the side of my helmet in frustration.

"What do we do?" Yang asks me, reloading her Dust bullets.

"This guy has too many weapons, the best we could do for now is rush him all at once and-"

"GUESS WHO'S BACK?!" A navy blue blur jumped over me. Naga threw blue fiery punches at Reaper's torso. Each hit making the skeletal Rider grunt. At one point, Reaper raised the staff of the scythe to block Naga's fists, and Ruby took this chance to strike his back a few times.

"Bumble Bee!" Ruby announced. Oh yeah we've been working on our team attacks.

Blake threw Gambol Shroud at Yang, who caught it and started to propel herself, swinging towards Reaper. Eventually she threw her other fist into Reaper's helmet, and made a crater in the ground.

The smoke from the attack cleared, and to all our shock, Reaper caught her fist. "Pitiful. You call yourselves warriors?"

 **PUMPKIN SPARKLING!**

Reaper stuck his scythe into the ground, making multiple roots spurt from the ground. "Run!" Ruby shouted. We all made tracks to get away, the roots breaking some of the trees as they followed. "Double Flame!" Oh yeah that's my attack!

Yang and I stopped running and turned to the incoming roots. She cocked her shotguns while I took out my Drill Crusher in gun mode, as well as the Phoenix Bottle.

 **PHOENIX! READY? GO!**

 **VOLTECH BREAK!**

Yang fired her Fire Dust bullets, while I blasted a jet of fire. Both attacks lit the roots ablaze, turning them to ash.

"I've had enough of this!" Reaper yelled, throwing the scythe away. He detaches his pumpkin Lockseed, making the bulky armour disappear. He took out another Lockseed, this one having a pomegranate. "Time to finish this job."

 **POMEGRANATE!**

A zip opened above him, the metallic pomegranate being a little bigger than the others.

 **LOCK ON!**

"See, what you've done now is you've pissed me off."

 **POMEGRANATE ARMS! MR~~~~~~~ UNDERWORLD!**

The pomegranate dropped atop his shoulders. It unfolded into maroon shoulder pads and a chest piece. His hair turned maroon, and his visor was red. Surprisingly there was no weapon in his hands, but to my dismay, parts of his shoulders rose and showed rows and rows of missiles. "And you won't like me when I'm pissed off!"

He threw his arm apart, and fired a salvo of missiles at us. Thinking fast, Weiss switched her Dust to Earth and stabbed the ground, making a lump of rock shield us. The missiles chipped away bit of the rock, gradually making it weaker. Seeing that hiding was getting us nowhere, I activated my cloak again and ran to flank.

As if reading my mind, Pyrrha turned her weapon to rifle mode and blind fired from behind the boulder to give me cover fire. Blake and Ruby also leaned over the top and blasted at Reaper, making the black Rider take cover at some trees.

I took this chance to replace the Bottles in my Driver with two new ones. The first is the other Bottle I got from Sun, it's light blue with the image of a crystal ball. And the other is a silver Bottle with the image of a tire.

 **PSYCHIC!**

 **FORMULA 1!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

"Oh s**t!" I was about to spin my crank, but Reaper shot another missile at me, which separated into about twenty smaller missiles. (Time to run!) Yep sounds good!

I start to run from the onslaught of mini missiles. I furiously turn the crank, making the Half-Bodies block some of the missiles.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Build Up!" The Bodies encased me, and I immediately felt faster. My right arm and left leg are light blue, with the hand being replaced with a crystal ball. My left arm and right leg are silver, my foot was covered with an actual tire and my shoulder has exhaust tubes. The visors are a tire with steam coming off and a crystal ball with twinkles.

 **THE HIGH SPEED MIND READER! TURBOPSYCHIC! YEAH!**

The rest of the missiles came closer, so I used the Psychic Bottle's ability to allow me to see exactly where they'd land. Huh, seems a lot of 'em were gonna directly hit me.

Next thing's next. It's time for a need, a need for speed. The tire on my foot screeched as it spun, and then I ran, ran at speeds that make me look like a blur.

Reaper fired more missiles at me, said missiles hitting the ground around me as I ran circles around this guy. I zoomed over to him, and punched his helmet with my Crystal Ball. Each hit making the ball glow more and more.

"Hey Naga, Jaune, go long!" I step back, and send out a huge Kinect pulse from my Crystal Ball, the blast sending him back at the boulder.

"Dragon Knight!" Jaune calls out, yeah they've been working on team attacks too. Flower Power probably won't work still. (And that is not us saying we don't like Flower Power, Ren and Nora are perfect together!)

Naga hops atop Jaune's shield, and uses his Dragon's Force in his legs to propel himself forward. Naga yelled as his did as a mid-air side kick to Reaper's back.

Reaper grunted as he fell to the ground. "You kids fight better as teams than you do alone." He pushed himself up. All of a sudden, a bigger zip portal opened a few feet away, on the other side was a very medieval looking world. "Seems the red guy already did his part. Well, might as well do mine."

 **POMEGRANATE SQUASH!**

Reaper shot another missile, this one exploded half way towards us, a small net on the inside. The net zooms past me and Naga, and straight towards Blake.

The net wrapped around the cat Faunus, and dragged her back to the skeletal Rider. Naga tried grabbing the net, but he was just too slow as Reaper hefted it over his shoulder and ran to the portal.

"Blake!" He shouted, chasing after Reaper.

"Naga, wait!" Jaune also chased after.

Eventually, Reaper made it to the portal and jumped in. Jaune tried stopping Naga, but the dragon themed Rider wouldn't listen. He jumped in, and pulled Jaune with him.

"Naga/Jaune!" Weiss and Pyrrha called out to the two. The rest of us ran to portal, hoping we can also get in. Pyrrha went to touch to portal, but it shocked her the second her fingers touched it. "We can't get in." She dreaded.

I was about to say something, but we all heard rapid footsteps coming from the portal. We all peered into it, but ducked out of the way when saw Blood Stalk leaping out of it.

He landed on the ground, slightly panting like he ran five hundred miles. (And I would walk five hundred more) You know like two percent of the readers are gonna get that reference right? (Worth it)

" **Oh? Well hello there kids. Didn't expect to see you here."** He chuckled.

"Why do I feel like you have something to do this?" I sighed, really not feeling like taking s**t from him of all people. It was then I noticed the unconscious person over his shoulder, all I could see of them was their bright ass pink hair. "Hey, what are you doing with that small child?!" (FBI OPEN UP!)

" **Oh don't you worry about her. You have other guests to welcome. Ciao!"** He disappeared in a plume of steam.

"Other guests?" Ruby asks confused. We all turned back to the portal, and out walked someone I am not very happy to see. That red and silver body suit, the whole knightly look, the weird spear in his hand, and the strange design of a banana atop his shoulder.

"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned. It would somehow seem, to my utter dismay, Armoured Rider Baron had returned.

He looked around, seemingly confused by the area. His visor then locked on to me, and his shoulders tensed. "Where did that snake go?!" His voice is different this time, it's much younger.

"Um, what?" The others gripped their weapons, ready for a fight.

"You heard me, where did that red guy go?! Where did he take Louise?!" His visor then trailed down to my Driver, and he growled. "Those things, there the same that that snake guys has! You're working with him!" His right hand began to glow, some sorta strange symbols appearing on the back of his hand. "Tell me where they went!"

He charged at me, and attempted to stab my. I countered his stabs with my Crystal Ball, and for some reason my future seeing powers weren't working. I used the tire on my foot to get some distance between us.

"Listen Kaito, I beat you once, and I can beat you again." I remove Psychic and Formula 1, and replace them with Spinosaurus and Buzz saw.

 **SPINOSAURUS!**

 **BUZZ SAW!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

 **COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!**

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

Baron swung his spear horizontally, sending a giant yellow banana at me. The banana sent me scrawling through the air. "Build Up!"

 **PREHISTORIC RAZOR! SPINOSAW! YEAH!**

I dug my saw arm into the ground, grinding me to a halt. I took out the Spinorang, putting it into sword mode, we both charged at each other. Our weapons met, and neither of us let up with our attacks. At one point, I punched him with my saw arm, making him stumble back. I then upwards slash him with the Spinorang, making him growl. He removes the Banana Lockseed, and reaches for one that has a ghost pepper on it.

"Kaito? I'm not Kaito!"

 **BHUT JOLOKIA!**

A zip opened above his head, a metallic shrivelled ghost pepper hovered out. "Now tell me where that red guy went, or I'll scorch you!"

"I don't know!" I bent the Spinorang, putting it in boomerang mode.

"Wrong answer."

 **LOCK ON!**

 **COME ON! BHUT JOLOKIA ARMS! MAXIMUM INFERNO!**

The metallic ghost pepper dropped on his shoulder. The bottom becoming shoulder pads, while the middle splits into the breast and back plates. His visor was now green with a flame design on the helmet. His weapon is a bow, which looks like it can split. He splits the bow in half, making two daggers.

The two of us charged again. Baron swung his daggers in a reverse, while I swung with my Spinorang and Saw Shield. I threw the Spinorang so that it orbited us, occasionally hitting the fruit knight.

We both threw one last punch, each fists connecting to the other's chest. The punches sent us both to the ground. We both immediately pushed ourselves, Baron cutting the knife three times while I turned the crank.

 **COME ON!**

 **READY?! GO!**

The giant Spinosaurus appeared behind me, while Baron's entire body was lit ablaze.

 **BHUT JOLOKIA SPARKLING!**

 **VOLTECH FINISH!**

We were both about to do our finishers, but we were interrupted. A dust bullet hit the ground in front of me, while a blast of fire went in front of fire.

"Alright that's enough!" Yang to us. Wait, who's that standing next to her? Standing next to Yang is a dark skinned woman wearing a type of school uniform consisting of a white top, with the chest area being open a lot, as well as a small navy skirt, a navy cloak and a pair of brown thigh high boots. She has red hair that reaches down to her back and covers half her face, and green eyes. She also has a wand in her hand and a giant red salamander next to her.

"Um, who are you?" I ask, pointing at her.

"Kirche?" Baron asks, the glow fading from his hand.

Can I get some form of explanation here please?! (Kay kay)

* * *

Team RW(BB)Y and Pyrrha watched as Build fought against Baron. "Do we step in?" Weiss asks.

"I can't find an opening." Ruby whined. "Pyrrha, what about you?"

"Sorry but no. I also think this Rider is different from the one Baron fought before."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at his fighting style." Pyrrha pointed out. "It's much more erratic and wild, that and he has much more forms."

"Darling?" A voice cooed from the portal. All the girls looked at it, and watched as the dark skinned red haired girl and her salamander stepped out. She looked around the area before her eyes landed on Baron and Build fighting. "Darling!" She went to run to the Riders, but the four girls got in her way. "Out of my way you commoners!" She ordered.

"Commoner?!" Weiss seemed offended. "I'll have you know I am an heiress!"

"Not now Weiss!" Ruby snapped. "Who are you and why are you here?"

The red haired girl merely huffed. "My name is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst." She said proudly, everyone looking confused just from hearing her name. "I am here because I am chasing after my darling, who was chasing a man in red who kidnapped his friend."

"Wait, did they have pink hair?" Yang asks, starting to piece things together.

"Why yes, she does."

"So the fight happening now is completely useless!" Weiss realised.

"Well then we need to stop them." Yang spoke up.

 **COME ON!**

 **READY?! GO!**

Everyone looked back at the Riders, and saw they were ready to finish each other. Build had an energy Spinosaurus behind him, while Baron's entire body was on fire.

 **BHUT JOLOKIA SPARKLING!**

 **VOLTECH FINISH!**

"Flame! Stop them!" Kirche ordered her salamander. Said lizard breathed fire at the fruit Rider while Yang fired a Dust Bullet.

"Alright that's enough!"

* * *

"Okay, explanation time!" I point directly at Baron and ask. "First of all, if you're not Kaito then who are you?!" Baron seemed to calm down, and removed the Bhut Jolokia Lockseed from his Driver. He closed the lock, making his armour disappear. What I saw was an eighteen year old boy with brown curly hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a red jacket over a grey shirt with black trousers and shoes.

"My name's Daichi Higara, Armoured Rider Baron. If I can ask, where am I?"

"Oh Darling!" Suddenly, that red haired girl lunged at Daichi, and I think she was trying to shove his head into her chest.

"Get off me Kirche!" He shoved the red head off of him, making her pout.

"Why won't you just love me~~~~~?" She whined.

"So you lot are just as confused as I am right?" I ask, removing the Bottles from my Driver. "Cause I am one hundred percent lost."

"From what I guess, these two are from that strange world we can see through the portal." Weiss theorised. Then we all heard the sound of a zip closing up. Daichi and Kirche looked dreadful the most as they saw their only way home being gone now.

"Oh no…" They both said. Then Daichi's eyes widened. "Wait, that guy who took Louise. We need to find her."

"Hold on!" I call to them. "You two need to chill and explain what the hell is happening here! Cause our friend just got kidnapped, and we'd like answers!"

"Wait, your friend was taken too?" Daichi asks.

"Yeah, by a Rider with a skeleton motif." Pyrrha explained.

"The Nobel Reaper!" Kirche gasped.

"What?" We all asked.

"It's…one hell of a long story." Daichi sighed.

"Well perhaps you can explain it to us somewhere more comfortable shall we?" A voice said. We all looked to said voice, seeing it was Ozpin, standing in front of a Bullhead. "I would also like to know what happened to my students." He frowned.

* * *

[A few minutes earlier]

Naga and Jaune had just fallen through the portal, seeing Reaper run away.

"Dammit! He got away!" Naga said frustrated.

"Uh, where are we?" Jaune asked, snapping Naga back to reality. "This place looks, feudal."

" **Outta the way!"** The two looked in front of them, and gasped as they saw Stalk in a sprint with a person over his shoulder. "Stalk?!" Blood Stalk continued to run at them, before jumping and bouncing atop Naga's helmet into the portal. "What was that about?!"

"Get back here!" They looked to the new voice, and went 'eh?!' when they saw Baron running after Stalk, also jumping through the portal.

"Banana?!" They both gasped.

"DARLING!" And they both dodged just in time as Kirche came diving after Daichi.

"Jaune?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"What the hell's happening?"

"Daichi?" Another voice called, this one sounding young. "Daichi where'd you go?" The two Huntsmen in training looked back to where everyone was running from, and saw one last Rider running up to them.

"Is that….Gaim?" The Huntsmen got a full view of the orange themed samurai, the Daidaimaru in one hand while he held a black and silver katana in the other.

"Oh wow, another Rider? If what I remember from Gentarou-Senpai is true, then you're Kamen Rider Cross-Z right?" Gaim asks them.

* * *

 **A/N: The crossover has begun, hope you enjoyed. And now a special thing, I'll answer reviews from chapter 16 of Vol 1.**

 **DragonKnight SR: Well you asked for a crossover, and I have delivered.**

 **LegionnaireBlaze: Oh my god that pun hurts my soul. Also that OOO break thing, I'll think about it.**

 **Raidentensho: Oh there shall be many more OC Matches my good sir.**

 **PhantomKnightPercival: Dear god what have you done… (B) "You've doomed us all!"**

 **Slayer-326: I didn't mean to make it one, but it is now.**

 **Veto64: [Looks at gift confused] (B) "Why is this man a car?" (N) "I don't know about you, but I like mine." Why didn't I get anything?!**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Baron never took the role of leader, it's always been Ruby. And if Naga called the rest of team JNNPR it would have been too much of a hassle.**

 **RocketFourze: (B) "I'm not smart enough to make it….." You'll get help. (B) "From who?" Only time will tell.**

 **2in1 detective: You know, you've raised an excellent point. And if I'm gonna be a hundred with you, it's a maybe.**

 **TheTwoMind:** **"Good, you should be scared…"** **KAI go away!**

 **Xivitai: First: I just thought it's be a more efficient way. Second: I did the Draco Driver because I wanted to do something different. Third: I don't wanna change the genre. And fourth: I have watched all of Build, and I only use the Wiki when I need to see the suits designs.**

 **ZAFT Prime: Did you even consider that English isn't my first language.**

 **Jet4281: Hey, I may be an idiot but at least I can write a good story.**

 **Kosuke-Dono: Heh-heh, yeah I can see that being funny.**

 **And that's it for this part of the crossover, if you wanna see chapter two you need to head on over Taiman215's account for chapters two, four and six. I'll be doing one, three and five.**

 **Till next time.**

 **BYE, BYE.**


	2. Chapter 18-QUESTIONS ANSWERS MULTIVERSE?

**A/N: HI READER**

 **It's crossover chapter three! Let's go see what Baron and Daichi are up to in Remnant.**

 **But hey, now it's time for the explanation chapter, as well as a special little monster me and Taiman215 thought of.**

 **READY? SOIYA!**

* * *

CHAPTER 18: QUESTIONS? ANSWERS? MULTIVERSE?

* * *

After that pointless kerfuffle in the Emerald Forest, Ozpin took all of us, including Daichi and Kirche, back to Beacon.

As of now, we were all in the Headmasters office. Daichi and Kirche sat in front of the Ozpin's desk, the Headmaster looking very unhappy. "Now then. I'd like the two of you to tell me what happened to my students."

"Well, I guess the best way to say it is…they went to another world." Daichi answered. This made everyone else besides me 'eh!' in surprise.

"What kind of world it is?" Pyrrha asked, getting over her surprise first.

"A world of fantasy." Kirche purred. "Filled with magic and wonder."

"Magic?" Ozpin seems very intrigued.

"Aren't we getting out of hand Professor Ozpin?" Glynda asked, before glaring at the two newcomers. "Now how do we get Mr Arc and Mr Dragoon back from your world?"

"No idea." Daichi responded. "But we're not leaving until we find Louise." He spoke sternly.

"Who's Louise?" I ask them.

"Basically my master…" He seemed hesitant to say that. "I'm uh…one of her Familiars. The other one being my stepbrother, Shiro. We were gifted the powers of Armoured Riders Gaim and Baron by a guy named Kouta Kazuraba when we were summoned."

"Well what happened to your master then?" Yang asked.

"She was kidnapped by some guy in red. He called himself Blood Stalk." Oh are you f*ing kidding me?! Why is it that every time something bad happens that red asshole always has something to do with it?!

"Oh come on!" I exaggerated. "Did he say why he kidnapped her?"

"Said he needed the Zero for a project or something." Kirche put her finger on her chin. "But why would they need her, she's good for nothing." I'm starting to hate her a little.

"Kirche will you shut up!" Daichi snapped. "My friend has been kidnapped and we need to find her."

"I'm still a bit confused by the whole other world thing…" Ruby said with swirls for eyes.

"Well I guess it's time for me to explain things." And now from one asshole to another. We all looked to the source of voice, and were ready to draw our weapons when we saw Kaijin leaning against a wall with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Now y'all better listen to daddy." Gross.

"How did you get in here? How'd you get my cup of coffee?!" Ozpin asks him. And yeah, how did he snag that cuppa coffee?

"Let's stick to the important question Mr Cryptic." Kaijin then chugged down the coffee, though his helmet somehow. He then threw the cup through a small grey portal, and it reappeared on Ozpin's desk. "Anyway, now's about the time I tell about the Multiverse."

"Multiverse?" We all asked simultaneously.

"Yes, the Multiverse. An expansion of many different worlds, each housing a different kind of setting. To us world travelling Riders, this world is known as the World of Build."

"Why is that?" Glynda asks him.

"Because the Rider of this world is Kamen Rider Build, idiot." This made Glynda glare angrily at the monster Rider. "Aside from this world, there are possible millions. Each housing a different kind of Rider." Kaijin took out his gun, making the rest of us get ready for a fight. "Whoa-whoa-whoa! I need this for my show and tell!"

He took a card from his deck box and loaded it into his gun.

 **ATTACK RIDE!**

 **PROJECTION!**

He pulled the trigger, making a mass of green holograms project around the room. Each one showing a different world. "This right here is our Multiverse. And this planet over here is Remnant." He grabbed said planet, and enlarged it. He enlarged it so much, that we could actually see us. "Oh look, there's you lot." He chuckled.

"What magic is this?" Kirche asked, looking very in awe at the whole thing.

"This ain't magic dearie, this is science." Kaijin then reached for another world. "This little guy here is what I labelled the World of Den-O." He enlarged it, to show who I'm guessing is that girl we saw in the DenLiner fighting against some troll looking dudes in the Rod Form armour. "And this one here is what I've dubbed as the World of Genm." He grabbed another world, and it showed a Rider I actually know. It looked like he and some other people were in a shootout with some evil spies. "But none of them are important!" He threw the Genm world away.

"What is important is, where is Daichi's world?" He said tauntingly. We all looked around at the many worlds around us. "The point I'm making is that his world isn't in our Multiverse! Daichi and Kirche come from a different Multiverse all together."

"Wait, if we're from a different multiverse, then how did we get here?" Daichi asked suspiciously.

"That's the thing. I have reason to believe that someone is trying to merge our two Multiverses together, which will result in everyone dying."

"How would we stop it?" Ozpin asks, getting up from his desk.

"From what I've figured, if we can get everyone back to their right Verse, everything will be fixed." Kaijin explained, holstering his gun and making the holograms disappear. "Problem is, I know Lil Banana Boi over there won't wanna leave until he gets pinkie pie back. Am I right?"

Daichi only nodded to the green Rider. "Good to hear. No I'll leave you all to what's about to happen next." We all then jumped in surprise when Ozpin's desk started making a ringing noise. We looked at said desk and then back to Kaijin, who seemingly disappeared.

"Does this happen normally?" Kirche asked.

"Sadly, yes." Weiss sighed. Ozpin cleared his throat before going to his desk and answering the call.

"This is Professor Ozpin speaking, what seems to be the problem?" As soon as he answered it, all that was heard were explosions and screaming.

" _Professor Ozpin! We've got a code red problem!"_ A distressed voice said through the call. _"Something's breached the wall and we need civilians evacuated!"_

"Is it a Grimm?"

" _I don't think so! It looks it's made of cybernetics as well as being organic!"_ There was another explosion, as well as some gunshots.

"Sounds like a SMASH." Yang whispered to me.

"It most likely is." I agreed.

"Can you get us a visual?" Glynda asks, leaning against the desk.

" _Uh, sure thing…"_ We could hear the guy on the other side fumbling with his helmet camera. When he turned it on, it showed outer Vale in ruin. There was soldiers firing at something. _"As you can see, this is not a Grimm!"_ What we saw monstrous version of Daichi's armour.

It looked like it's both organic and mechanical. It has red skin, underneath what I think is meant to be cybernetic like armour in the shape of a banana. I could see multiple wires ejecting from its body, as well as some kind of energy pumping through its veins. Instead of a right hand it has a yellow energy lance, and its face was a more grotesque version of the Baron helmet, with actual horns and menacing red eyes.

" _We need help, NOW!"_ Was the last thing heard before a scream cut him off, and the video feed cut.

We all started wide eyed at the screen, before Ozpin spoke up. "I think you all know what to do." We nodded and headed to the elevator. "And where do you think you're going?" As everyone else entered to elevator, I looked back to see Daichi was getting up.

"I'm going to try stop the thing that looks like me. And there's not a goddamn thing you can do to stop me." Kirche stood next to him and nodded. Ozpin in return only smiled.

"Mr Aldwin." Oh no he's gonna give me babysitting duty isn't he? "If you would be so kind as to look after these two."

"Fine." I sighed. "C'mon kids, we're going on a field trip." I motioned them to follow, and so they did. "I've got my eye on you." I narrowed my eyes at Daichi as the elevator went down.

* * *

The remaining members of Team (JN)NPR went to assist the soldiers in evacuating the civilians while Team RW(B)BY, Daichi and Kirche rode their motorcycles to outer Vale. Weiss rode back on Yang's Bumblebee, Ruby rode back on Baron's Machine Builder, while Daichi, Kirche and Flame rode a bike called the Rose Attacker.

"How much further are we?" Daichi yelled to Baron, the fast passing wind making it hard to hear.

"Not far, maybe a few more blocks." Baron responded, and he would have been right…

" _ **BANANA SQUASH!"**_

An energy banana was blasted at our heroes, making them all fall off their bikes. "There it is!" Ruby pointed to one of the roofs, and atop it stood the BARON SMASH Inves.

("That was the best name you could think of?" Give me a break, what would you have called it? "The Mechanical Fruit Knight!"…..This is why I'm the writer and you're the OC)

" _ **Strong live…weak die…"**_ He rasped before charging at the group. Everyone scattered, the Huntresses taking out their weapons, while the Rider attached their Drivers and Kirche took out her wand.

"What's the plan sis?" Yang asked the team leader.

"We hit it hard and strong!" The red reaper grinned. Baron took out the Rabbit and Tank Bottles, while Daichi took out the Banana Lockseed.

 **RABBIT!**

 **TANK!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

 **BANANA!**

 **LOCK ON!**

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Henshin!" Both Baron and Daichi said at the same time. The BARON SMASH Inves growled in response.

" _ **BANANA AU LAIT!"**_

The SMASH Inves stabbed its lance arm into the ground, making multiple energy bananas spurt from the ground. This made everyone dodge the attack, while the two Riders' armour formed.

 **FULL METAL MOONASSAULT! RABBITTANK!**

 **COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPE~AR!**

The two Riders landed on the ground, Daichi took out his Spear while Baron swung his Drill Crusher.

Daichi charged with a yell, the SMASH Inves roaring in return. The banana themed Rider attempted to stab his Inves counterpart, but it only retaliated with its own energy spear. At one point, Daichi spun around to behind the SMASH Inves and stabbed its back, making it stumble towards Kirche and Flame. The two scorched the monster with two blasts of fire which made it grunt in annoyance.

The fire cleared from the Inves' vision, only to see the blonde bombshell Yang send a dust powered punch directly to its face. Yang continued her assault of punches, before delivering an uppercut that sent the SMASH Inves into the air.

 **BAT! READY? GO!**

Baron used his spring to bounce himself to the same height the SMASH Inves was at. His Drill Crusher coated in purple energy, with multiple bat wings on it.

 **VOLTECH BREAK!**

As the drill spun, the bat wings flapped furiously. Baron slashed at mostly the chest and head, the wings adding extra damage to it. With one last slash the SMASH Inves plummeted to the ground.

The SMASH Inves stood up growling. It thrust its arm to the air, making a lot of zip portals open above it. Out came Elementary Inves, yet they also looked cybernetic.

"Not these things again~~~!" Kirche whined.

"You've fought them already?" Weiss asked the fire mage, who nodded in return.

"Their armour's tough, but they aren't un-kill able." Daichi said, readying his lance.

"Alright. Yang, Weiss, and I can handle the Cyborgs. Baron, do what you do best." The scientific Rider gave a thumbs up in return.

"Think you could help them Kirche?" Daichi asked the red haired.

"Of course Darling~~!" She went to hug him, only for Daichi to push her away.

"Let's get 'em!" Ruby cocked her rifle function, and fired herself forward to the hoard of monsters, the others following.

 **(Insert: Baron Theme Never Surrender)**

While the Huntresses and Mage fought the Cyborg Inves, the two Riders ploughed through to the small army to the SMASH Inves.

Baron got to it first, and punched its face before slashing its legs. He then drop kicked it in the chest, using the Rabbit Spring to apply more force. Daichi sprinted past, and rammed his lance into the Inves' chest. He then ripped it out and slashed multiple times.

 **COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**

Daichi's lance glowed with yellow energy. He thrusts it forward, sending a huge energy banana at the SMASH Inves, destroying a building in the process.

"Hey-hey-hey! Collateral damage!" Baron said, whacking Daichi on the helmet. "We're supposed to save the city not destroy it! Who do you think we are, the Avengers?!"

"Wait, you know about the Avengers?" Daichi asked shocked.

"Wait, you get my pop culture references? Finally! Does that mean you're also from Earth?"

"You were teleported as well?" Daichi was suddenly wrapped in a hug by Baron.

"I've been so alone! Finally I've found someone like me!" The happy moments were interrupted, when the SMASH Inves burst out from the rubble it was under.

" _ **MANGO!"**_

Its energy lance retracted, and was replaced with a mace. _**"Strong live….weak die…"**_ He slammed his mace to the ground, sending a shockwave to the Riders. The Inves wasted no time in charging to the Riders, swinging its mace like a mad man.

One swing sent Daichi into a nearby tree, pinning him down. The SMASH Inves then directed its attention to Baron, who removed RabbitTank and replaced them with BandEor.

 **BANDIT!**

 **METEOR!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

The two Half Bodies stopped the SMASH Inves', making him stuck there.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Build Up!" The two halves joined on Baron's body, and he delivered a fire enhanced uppercut with the Meteor Fist.

 **THE SHOOTING STAR! BANDEOR! YEAH!**

Baron hit the SMASH Inves with a few more fire punches. He then took out the Starboy Rifle and blasted its stomach a few time before whacking it with the butt of the rifle. The SMASH Inves tried swinging again, if not for Daichi to stab him in the shoulder.

"Focus on me you rip off!" He growled. He spun around to the front of the SMASH Inves and roundhouse kicked.

 **COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**

Daichi's fist was engulfed in bright yellow energy as he delivered a Rider Punch. Sending the monster a few feet away. "This thing won't stop coming for us."

"He's only got melee attacks. You got any ranged forms?" Baron asked. Daichi nodded and went to reach for another Lockseed, only to go 'eh' when he couldn't find it.

"My Chili Lockseed? Where'd it go?" He looked all over his belt area.

" _ **CHILI!"**_

The two looked back at the SMASH Inves, to see it now lost the banana look, and now looked more chili like. It now has two hands, and holds a two handed lance. The horns on its head are red as well.

 **(Pause song)**

"That's not good." Daichi dreaded. "Move!" He pushed Baron away, and the two began to run away from the SMASH Inves who was blasting random torrents of flames in any direction. The two jumped over a broken piece of building for safety.

"Things seem to be getting hot." Baron quipped, checking his rifle to make sure it wasn't jammed. "I just hope the others are doing better than we are."

* * *

Team RW(BB)Y with Kirche and Flame were handling the Cyborg Inves pretty well. The Cyborgs may have tougher armour, but they were still kill able.

Ruby propelled herself in the air, and pulled some functions on Crescent Rose, making the blade lean back a bit. She continued to fire bullets, making her spin around so she looks like a death tornado.

She sliced through a big amount of the Cyborgs, making them explode. She landed back on the ground, letting the bullet shells clatter to the ground. She looked back in time to dodge a swipe from one of the Inves' claws.

Ruby went to slice it with her scythe. But the Cyborg swatted her weapon away as if it were a fly. She tried speeding to get her precious, but the Inves grabbed her hood at the last second, making her gasp for air.

"Ruby!" Yang called out to her sister. She tried to get to her, but a small horde of Cyborg Inves got in her way. "Outta my way you freaks!" Her eyes burned red and her hair lit ablaze. And then there was a massacre.

Ruby looked up as the Cyborg loomed over her. It made some hissing noises, before some of the metal parts moved around to reveal two mini guns. They began to spin, and Ruby covered her face.

 **SCRAP FINISH!**

A gold blur then streaked past, killing the small amount of remaining Cyborg Inves. The girls couldn't make out what it was, it was just so damn fast. The only thing they saw were two red eyes.

"What was that creature? Some kind of spirit?" Kirche asks, absolutely bewildered.

"I'm….not so sure myself." Weiss said, looking equally confused.

"Ruby! You alright?!" Yang ran to her little sister, checking all over her body. "You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine Yang." She quickly dismissed. Her eyes were still at where that fast gold thing was. 'What was that? Why'd it save me?'

* * *

"This is bad. Chili is practically the strongest of my four Lockseeds."

"You have nothing else?" Baron leaned over the edge, firing a few blast before yelling and ducking back down.

"All my others are melee weapons. I've got a Lance, a Mace and a Bow that splits into two daggers. Unless I can find a way to get to Helheim to make more, then we're in big trouble." Daichi sighed, sitting down. Only to then jump back up when he heard something squish. He spurted up and reached behind his back, and brought out a Helheim Fruit.

"Well, that's convenient innit?" Baron laughed.

"Yeah, it is…" Daichi gripped the Helheim Fruit with both his hands, and concentrated. The fruit started to glow and morph into a Lockseed, the fruit on it being a Lantern Fruit. "Yosha!"

 **LANTERN FRUIT!**

The banana disappeared, and out of a zip came a metallic lantern fruit. This one looking more technological than the others.

 **LOCK ON!**

The medieval music began to play, but was mixed with futuristic beat. Daichi walked from behind the cover, the fruit following.

 **COME ON! LANTERN FRUIT ARMS!**

The mechanical lantern fruit shifted around. The outer coat turning into a cape, while the inner part shifted into robotic like armour.

 **SHINING SOLDIER OF THE FUTURE~~~!**

 **(Resume song)**

A flash of light confirmed that the transformation was complete. In his hand was now a futuristic beam gun. "I will shine the light of tomorrow!" He aimed the ray gun at the SMASH Inves, and fired multiple lasers at him.

The lasers hit the SMASH Inves, stopping its rampage. It turned to Daichi growling, and blasted another jet of fire at him. Daichi in return grabbed his cape and flung it in front of him, making a type of shield.

The SMASH Inves raised its lance to attack, if not for a gunshot to ring through the air and knock lance from its hands. "Yippee ki yay mother f*r!" Baron yelled, firing more blasts from his rifle.

He jumped down from his vantage point and drop kicked the SMASH Inves. "Yeah you want some mate?!" He threw his gun to the air and assaulted the monster with punch after punch after punch. One last punch to the head left the SMASH Inves dizzy and stumble back.

"Daichi, let's finish this together." Baron said, pressing the button atop his rifle to make the barrel fall forward.

"Okay!" Daichi detached the Lantern Fruit Lockseed from his Driver

 **LOCK OFF!**

And attached it to his ray gun.

 **LOCK** **ON!**

 **CHARGING!**

The lights on his gun started to glow, as the barrel charged. Baron took out the Ninja and Comic Bottles, and loaded them into his rifle.

 **HALF LOADED!**

 **FULLY LOADED!**

He closed the rifle, making the barrel collect purple and yellow energy.

 **LANTERN FRUIT: FUTURE BEAM!**

 **WILD-WILD SHOOTING!**

Baron fired first. The blast taking shape of ninja stars and comic book pages. The attack impacted the SMASH Inves, making it grunt in pain. Daichi then fired his attack, his ray gun blasting an enormous laser that blasted a hole though the SMASH Inves. It stumbled back before falling back and exploding.

 **(End song)**

* * *

Well, that was fun. A little hard, but fun. "Time to collect my reward." I took out an empty Full Bottle and pointed it to the SMASH Inves.

Still a stupid name. (Bugger off you obnoxious little twat)

The Nebula Gas got sucked up into the Bottle, leaving a red lion like monster. It managed to get up, and jump through another of those zip portal thingies. "That went well." I sighed, removing the Bottles. Daichi does the same with his Lockseed. Our armours fading.

"The way you extracted that stuff from that Inves, how's you do that?" Daichi asks me, picking up the Chili Lockseed on the ground.

"Well, seems that monster was infected by a substance called Nebula Gas. It turns any living organism into a monster called a SMASH."

"Strange name."

"Yeah well so is Inves." I deadpanned. "And the only way to cure it is to beat the absolute s*t out of it."

"Seriously?" I only nodded in return. "Well it's kinda similar to how Helheim Fruit turn people into Inves, only there's no way back."

"So once someone's and Inves…." I trailed off, Daichi nodding to confirm my answer. "That's a little f*ed up."

"DARLING~~~~!" Kirche practically tackled Daichi to ground, trying to shove his head in her chest. "You looked so handsome in that new armour~~~!" She cooed.

"Get off me!" He yelled at the busty red head. I just stood there watching.

"Don't get any ideas." Yang said, walking up next to me.

"Me? My dearest little sun dragon, I would never think of such things." Out loud that is. We've all had some kind of thoughts with RWBY characters, admit it.

"Well now that things are over." Weiss wiped some black goo off of her rapier, I'm guessing it's some kinda blood. "Can we go back to Beacon?" She wasn't really asking, more like demanding.

"We still have to find a way to get Blake, Naga and Jaune back from Daichi's world." Ruby reminded.

"Ruby I'm worried about them as well, but there's nothing we can do for now." The Ice Queen sadly said.

"Sorry to say Ruby, but Weiss is right. It's getting late, and we can try to think of something tomorrow." Yang assured, putting hand on her sister's shoulder. "Let's head back."

Daichi finally pushed Kirche off him and stood up. "You lot think that Ozpin guy will let us stay at your academy."

"Under close watch, but yeah he'll most likely let you stay." I say, offering a hand to help him up. "And don't worry, we'll find that friend you're looking for." He smiled and shook my hand.

The six of us went back to our downed bike, and rode them back to Beacon. As we were riding, I noticed that the SMASH Bottle I got from that hybrid was glowing ominously.

* * *

"Get me out of here you maniac!" Louise screamed, banging on the glass of the SMASH Creation Pod.

" **Don't squirm little pinkie."** Stalk chuckled. **"This'll only hurt a lot."** He tapped in a few buttons on the pod, making Nebula Gas fill the pod. Louise was gasping, feeling scared of the gas filling her confined space.

"Daichi, please help…" Was the last thing whispered before blacking out. Stalk loomed over the pod, absolute interest behind his helmet.

" **I wonder, what kind of SMASH someone from another world would make."** He asked to no one. Just then the doors to his lab burst open with Reaper walking in, Blake over his shoulder. **"Ah~~~, good to see you're back. And with a little friend. Were my brats any trouble?"**

"They were a little hard to fight, but not unbeatable." He moved Blake over to another Creation Pod. "Now how do I work this strange machine?" He pocked it.

" **Move outta the way. It's simple."** He took Blake and loaded her into the pod. **"First you measure their Hazard Level, seeing if it eligible for SMASH configuration. Then if it's good enough, you input just how much Nebula Gas needed to create a SMASH. And Presto Change-O! You've got a SMASH!"** Reaper just looked at him confused.

"Make it simpler."

" **I use special gas to make monsters."** Stalk sighed. The two pods beeped and opened, and smoke hissed out. The two SMASH pulled themselves out, one hissing like a cat while the other groaned ghastly.

"Th-these monsters…" Reaper backed up fearfully.

" **They….they're…..THEY'RE BEAUTIFUL! AH~~~~~HA-HA-HA-HA! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA~~~~~~~!"** The two SMASH roared, joining Stalk's laughter.

* * *

 **A/N: There we go! Chapter three!**

 **Hope you all liked the SMASH Inves, just a little something we thought would work well for a crossover. But don't fret, this won't be the last you'll see, he'll be back.**

 **By the way, I have a poll now. So go vote.**

 **Now to reviews!**

 **DragonKnight SR: Well there shall be many exciting things to see.**

 **TheTwoMind: Well, you're kinda right.**

 **Shogun lord poke burst:** **Okay, I like the ideas, really I do. It's just I can't find a way to include them with the ideas I already have for the Sclash Driver and the next power up for Naga. Your ideas are truly amazing it's just I can't think of ways to use 'em.**

 **Veto64: YE~~~~~~~~~~~S! KAMI DA!**

 **GOD MAXIMUM MIGHTY X!**

 **(B) "Good god what have you done?" (D) "Is he normally like this?" (B) "Sadly, yes."**

 **Anyway my good people, thanks for being here. Now I'll see you next chapter!BYE, BYE.**


	3. Chapter 19-TIME'S RUNNING OUT

**A/N: HI READER**

 **So it's time for chapter five, we're getting closer to the end and nearer to Vol 2.**

 **Honestly I don't know what to say for this, only thanks I guess. Thanks for enjoying my work so that it allows me to continue writing.**

 **So with nothing else, let's keep going.**

 **READY? SOIYA!**

* * *

CHAPTER 19: TIME'S RUNNING OUT!

* * *

Kaijin stood atop the CCT Tower, looking to the dawning sky. He hummed in anger, and slight fear when he saw static shimmering in the sky, and briefly saw another world.

"Our Multiverses are getting closer, and there's not much I can do." He glanced over to Beacon Academy. "Seems the kids are the only hope left."

He was about to jump off the building, but yelled in agony as he grasped his chest. Dropping gun and falling to his knees.

"Not now….of all times!" He quickly grabbed his gun and inserted a card.

 **ATTACK RIDE!**

 **CURE!**

He pointed the barrel of the gun at his leg, and pulled the trigger. A healthy green glow surrounding his body as his breathing steadies.

"The convergence is making it worse. Baron…..Daichi…..don't f**k this up."

* * *

*Sigh* There's nothing like a lovely bit of breakfast to start the day.

Just having some nice normal pancakes with Nutella. Nothing could POSSIBLY go wrong, right?

Ever since the fight yesterday, Ruby has been bombarding Daichi with questions about this other world, Weiss keeps pestering them about magic. And Yang…..she's been making banana puns with little to no mercy.

"Can you…please stop?" Daichi growled at her, now dragging his kitchen knife on the table.

"K." She smirked, and I gotta say I'm pretty proud of that one. Daichi sighed loud and banged his head on the table.

"I can't believe these peasants!" Kirche huffed, sitting down next to Daichi. "Why is it that this school doesn't serve roasted boar for breakfast?"

"Because we're having breakfast….not a five course meal." I deadpanned, making the red haired pout.

"Darling~~~! Can you go out and slay a boar for me~~~?" She tried shoving his arm into her chest, in which he pulled away.

"Why can't you just eat the food here?" He asked. "It's probably just as good."

"But I'm royalty, I deserve better!" She whined.

"God was I really like that?" Weiss asked, in which Ruby, Yang and I nodded.

*CRACK!*

The four of us looked back at Daichi and Kirche, the fire mage in particular holding her stomach and breathing in pain.

"Oh c'mon, the food can't be that bad." I regret making the joke, because she started screaming. Her body was glitching in and out of reality it seemed.

"Kirche? Kirche what's wrong?!" Daichi panicked over his friend. "Talk to me!" She continued groaning before she passed out, the glitches still coming off her body. "What's wrong with her?"

"How should we know?" I helped Daichi pick Kirche and move her out of the cafeteria. "We need to get her to the nurse's office.

* * *

"Is she gonna be okay Doc?" Daichi asked, not moving from his seat next to her bed.

"Well even I'm not sure what has happened to her." The doctor said, looking at her clipboard. "I'll have to run a couple tests to see exactly what's wrong with her." The doctor left the room.

"What could have done this?" Ruby asked, looking over the fire mage as more glitches was coming off her body.

"Could this be something done by Stalk?" Weiss asks me, I only sigh and put my hand on my chin.

"It could be something he did. Just don't know how he'd be able to erase people from existence."

"This…wasn't done….by Stalk…." We looked at the entrance of the nurse's office. There stood Kaijin, though he looked in absolute agony. "This is done…..by something far worse…" He fell to his knees.

Ruby and I helped sit him down in one of the chairs. "The convergence of our two Multiverses is making me weaker, and making my condition exceed in time."

"Condition?" Ruby asked, looking worried at the monstrous Rider.

"Nothing you need to worry about. What's important now, is that we need to get these two back to their Multiverse." He explained.

"Why? What's happening?" Daichi asked frantically.

"People from one Multiverse can't stay in another for too long. If they do, they'll fade from reality, cease to exist." He started breathing heavily. "If you want to find pinky, and save the hot head, then you need to hurry."

"How come Daichi's not affected?" I asked.

"His Rider powers….stop him from being attacked by the dimensional impacts. It's the same for Naga, but Jaune and Blake won't be so lucky."

"How come you're in so much pain then?" Yang hands him his gun.

"Believe it or not, if there is harm done to our Multiverse there's harm done to me. You can kinda say I'm the host." He reached behind his back, pulling out a type of device. "This is a little something I had made for a situation like this. It tracks those who aren't from our Verse by reading their inter-dimensional frequencies. The yellow dot is Daichi, the red dot is Kirche, and the pink dot is Louise."

He handed me the tracker, and grabbed my arm before I could pull away. "Listen Baron, you need to go all out on whatever happens. Don't…..screw….this up!"

I pulled away from his grasp, making him laugh. "All this time, me taking back my Rider Bottles, you kicking the ever living s**t out of my monsters. If the Multiverse was to fall, I'd miss our fun relationship."

"Let's get going." Daichi said. Yang, Ruby and I following.

"I'll stay and look over these two." Weiss spoke up, staying by Kirche's bed. We nodded and ran out the school.

* * *

" **~and it's so easy when you're evil**

 **This is the life, you see**

 **The Devil tips his hat to me**

 **I do it all because I'm evil**

 **And I do it all for free**

 **Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need~!"**

Stalk sang to himself, kicking his legs over the ledge of the building he was sitting on. **"Wonder what's taking them so long?"**

" _Stalk? Stalk how the hell does this thing work?!"_ Stalk groaned, reaching into his pocket to bring out a communicator.

" **What is it kid? I'm busy here."**

" _That monster you created was destroyed by the Riders! That other one better be good."_

" **Oh don't worry about it, the only way they'll beat my master piece is by using the only thing Baron hates. Keep your skull on, I can handle this."** He threw his communicator to the floor and shot it. **"He's kind of annoying."**

He noticed his hand was glowing a crimson aura. **"Ah, here he comes."**

* * *

Our four heroes came to a running stop at the shopping centre of Vale, Daichi keeping his eyes glued to the tracker. "She's gotta be here somewhere."

"Something seems off." Ruby looked around the area, noticing no one was around.

"Yeah, it's the weekend at midday. Where is everyone?" Yang analysed.

"I don't like it…" Baron edged his hand closer to his Rider Space.

" **Explosion…."**

A purple laser was then fired at the heroes, at inhuman speeds dragging across the ground. A few milliseconds passed before the ground behind then exploded, sending them falling to the ground.

" **HA-HA-HA! Got ya!"** Stalk strolled over to them, Transteam Gun in rifle mode over his shoulder. **"What do you think of my new toy?"**

"New toy?" The four look up as something came floating down. The creature was entirely purple/pink and looked to be made of solid fire. It had no face, just two yellow creepy eyes. It let out a ghastly moan, looking at the Riders and Huntresses.

" **Let me introduce you to the Void SMASH!"** Stalk laughed. **"Witness its incredible power!"**

"Void?" Daichi asked, remembering what a friend back in his world told him. 'That's the lost magic Tabitha told us about.'

 **RABBIT!**

 **TANK!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

Baron had his Driver strapped on, and bottles loaded in. "Whoever's trapped in that thing, I won't let you use them for your gain!"

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Henshin!" He sprinted at the Void SMASH, just as the Half Bodies formed his suit.

 **FULL METAL MOONASSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAH!**

The SMASH moaned again and raised its hand, blasting another purple blast. Baron used his spring to bounce over the blast.

" **I'm surprised you haven't charged in yet."** Stalk chuckled. **"You do know who I chose for this little beauty don't you? You might know her."**

"Wait, you're telling me that thing is…."

" **Bingo! You're not as dumb as you look."** He stopping leaning his gun on his shoulder and aimed at them. **"As much fun as this has been, I must ask you to die."** He shot at the three, making them dodge.

"You turned my friend into a monster, I'll kill you!" Daichi wasted no time in strapping on his Sengoku Driver, and bringing out the Lantern Fruit Lockseed.

 **LANTERN FRUIT!**

 **LOCK ON!**

Daichi didn't give it time for the standby music to play before he cut the Lockseed, making the fruit fall on his shoulders.

 **COME ON! LANTERN FRUIT ARMS! SHINING SOLDIER OF THE FUTURE~~~!**

Daichi yelled as he charged at Stalk with his ray gun, blasting a few lasers. Stalk in return laughed and charged back at the fruity Rider. The two clashed and began to shoot at each other at close range. The two then attempted to hit each other with their guns, making them lose their grasp.

" **Hand to hand?"** Stalk quipped. Daichi only growled and started to punch the steam villain, bursts of futuristic energy coming off of every hit. Stalk laughed before his visor turned red, activating his strength semblance, and started to strike back.

"What do we do Rubes?" Yang asked, looking between the two fights.

Ruby squirmed for a few seconds, before she turned to the SMASH. "Daichi can handle Stalk for now, we gotta rescue whoever's in that SMASH."

Her sister nodded and they both charged to assist Baron. The blonde bombshell and rose reaper unfolded their weapons, and fired Dust bullets at the Void SMASH.

Baron then used his spring to gain some height from the SMASH. Bringing put his Drill Crusher, he brought it down on the SMASH's head and then stabbed it into its chest. Pulling the trigger, the drill spun around, digging into the SMASH's chest.

He pulled it back, letting Ruby and Yang get in to attack with their weapons. "Fire Flower!" Ruby called out, the two jumping back a safe distant. Ruby jumped up enough for Yang to propel her forward with gauntlets. The Fire Dust boosted Ruby's attack as she started to spin, a trail of rose petals and fire following her through the air.

Her scythe hit multiple slashes across the SMASH, leaving gashes and fire all over its body. The SMASH stumbled back, but then moved both its hands in a circular motion, creating multiple purple/pink fire balls.

" **Explosion…."** It said ghastly. Thrusting both arms forward, it launched all the void balls at the three. Yang started shooting most of them before they even got close, but some got past and headed right for Baron and Ruby.

Ruby sped out of the way from the blasts, but Baron wasn't so lucky. He was able to hop over a few, before he was struck by the last three. It made him lose his balance for, before he gave off a war cry and charged back in.

He threw relentless punches at the SMASH, his visors glowing with power. He threw the tank fist forward, the SMASH merely grabbing it with an emotionless moan. **"Explosion…"** The SMASH raised its hand charging with energy before it blasted him square in the chest, sending him straight through a building.

"Baron!" Yang yelled, running to check on the downed Rider.

Meanwhile with the fight between Daichi and Stalk.

Stalk's visor had turned green, blasting two jets of acid at the fruit Rider. In return, Daichi threw his cape in front of him, blocking the attack as he struck back using a shoulder bash with his durable armour.

"How do I turn Louise back?!" He demanded, assaulting Stalk with more and more punches. "Tell me you sick son of a b***h!" He threw one more punch, making the red steam villain fall to his back.

" **You'll have to find out yourself!"** He laughed, his visor turning gold as he unleashed a sonic attack at Daichi, launching him back a good mile away. Stalk's visor turned back to its regular blue. **"Pathetic."** He walked back to watch the fight the others were having, teleporting to a roof top.

Baron lay in a pile of rubble he came crashing through, groaning in discomfort. "Baron, you okay?" Yang held Baron in her arms.

"Just in a lot of pain from crashing through a building, no biggie." He groaned. "Get back there, I'll be quick." He reached behind his back, bringing out the Hazard Trigger.

"You can't be serious?!" She yanked the Trigger from his hand, throwing it away. "The last time you used that thing you were possessed!"

"It's the only thing that helps me get stronger!" He yelled, trying to push himself up, only for Yang to shove him back into the rubble.

"I'm only doing this because I want to keep you safe." She quickly grabbed the Hazard Trigger, shoved it in her pocket, and ran back to the fight.

"No...give it back! Only I can defeat that thing!" He pushed himself up, hissing in pain as he felt that he twisted his ankle. His aura healing it slowly.

He limped his way to hole he came through, breathing heavily. He saw the Void SMASH going ham on a sandwich with the other Rider and Huntresses.

"Dammit…..why can't I get stronger? I just want to protect those important to me!" He looked at his shaking right hand, the sun reflecting off the red of the rabbit arm. "If there are two gods in this world, please, give me strength!"

 **(Insert Kamen Rider Agito: Believe Yourself)**

He noticed the sun started to shine brighter, directing towards his body. He let out a long, raspy sigh as the glow of light covered. The rabbit visor glowed, before flashing and turning gold. The rest of the red on his body, arm and leg started to peel away to reveal it all to be gold.

 **GOLDEN RABBIT!**

Baron rolled his shoulders, his aura being boosted and twisted ankle healed instantly. His visors trailed to the fight with the SMASH, growling as he saw the Void SMASH hold Yang by her throat.

He charged his spring, gold energy flowing as he leapt, causing a small shockwave. He came crashing down, hitting the SMASH in the face with his right foot.

"Wow, that's shiny." Daichi commented, looking in awe at Baron.

"Why is it gold now?" Ruby asked, looking just as confused as she was intrigued.

Yang was still on the ground, rubbing her neck from the Void's grasp. Baron offered his gold hand, pulling her up as she looked at the changes to his suit.

"Gold doesn't really work as well as red does, just saying." She smirked, making the Rider roll his neck and sigh in annoyance.

"Even when I do something as badass as that, you make some crappy one liner." He laughed, ruffling her hair, making her push his arm away.

" **Explosion…"** The Void SMASH shot another explosive blast at the small group. Ruby sped upwards, Yang blasted herself away, Baron used his enhanced spring to rocket himself and Daichi shielded himself with his cape.

Baron landed back on the ground, using Ruby's speed to run towards the SMASH, assaulting it with his powered up rabbit fist, leaving small bursts on gold sparkles.

"How do ya like me now huh?" He taunted, continuing his punching spree.

 **COME ON! LANTERN FRUIT SQUASH!**

Daichi came rocketing above, his back armour acting as a jetpack. As he came down, he started firing with his laser gun, making sparks bleed from the SMASH.

"Louise please, you need to fight this! I know you're still in there!" Daichi tried reasoning with the SMASH, but only got a ghastly roar for a response.

" **Explosion!"** It roared, blasting another laser at the two. It struck the ground in front of them, casting smoke.

The two Riders and Huntresses burst through smoke with a war cry. Yang and Daichi shot at it with their weapons. Ruby and Baron speeded their way over and started slashing with their blade. The Crescent Rose and Drill Crusher cut through the SMASH's fiery flesh.

"Rose Whip!" Ruby called out. Baron quickly pulled out the Rose Bottle and shoved it in the Crusher.

 **ROSE! READY? GO!**

A small whip came out of the Drill Crusher's tip. Baron swung his weapon, the whip flying around and wrapping around Ruby's ankles. Baron used all the strength he had to swing Ruby around, her semblance boosting her speed. Each swing let Ruby get a critical hit on the SMASH, making it fly backwards.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **CHARGING!**

Fire started to gather at the barrel of Daichi's ray gun. The SMASH roared and charged at him. 'Maybe she won't remember me blasting her with fire.' Daichi thought to himself. But then shook his head. 'I'm starting to think too much like Shiro.'

 **CHILI: FUTURE BEAM!**

He blasted a red hot laser beam at the Void SMASH, setting it on fire. "Baron, let's beat this thing and rescue my friend!" Baron nodded and to turn the crank, Daichi cutting the knife three times.

 **READY?! GO!**

 **COME ON!**

Baron jumped into the air, just as a sort of science-ish graph appeared underneath him like a slide.

Daichi was covered in a futuristic glow. He got into stance as all the glow flowed down to both his boots.

 **LANTERN FRUIT SPARKLING!**

 **GOLDEN VOLTECH FINISH!**

Baron slid down the slide, his right fist bursting with gold energy. On the other side, Daichi jumped up and performed a double kick.

"Gold Buster Punch!"

"Future Finisher!"

Baron's attack landed first, his fist striking the SMASH directly in its stomach. With one last push of his punch, he launched the SMASH in Daichi's direction, just as the kick landed.

 **(End Song)**

The SMASH exploded, a mix of green and purple fire. Baron walked over and sucked up all the Nebula Gas, the gold on his armour fading back to red. The after math leaving an unconscious Louise on the ground, who also started to glitch out as well.

" **Well, that's not good. But not exactly bad either. You two really had to but in."** Stalk took out his Lockseed and opened a portal into Helheim. **"I got one more surprise for them."**

"Oh God, Louise!" Daichi cancelled his transformation, and went to comfort the pinkette.

"Is she okay?" Baron asked, also out of his armour. He and the girls also noticed that Louise was glitching like Kirche.

"I need to get us home now! How do I get us back?!" He panicked.

"You're not done yet kids." They all looked to the voice, as Kaijin was stumble over to them, panting like a wild animal. "There's one thing left."

"What is it?" Baron asked.

"Stalk, he's made two more of those SMASH Inves. The only way our Multiverse will separate, is by destroying the. And that means going to Helheim."

"There's no way I could get two people there on my Rose Attacker." Daichi said, hoping for anything at this point.

"There's no need, I can get you there. As well as Shiro and Naga."

"How?"

Kaijin took a card from his deck and weakly slotted it into his gun.

 **ATTACK RIDE!**

 **CROSS DIMENSION!**

The air before Daichi and Baron started to crackle and glitch, and soon enough opened to show Naga and Shiro inside some sorta castle or something.

"Shiro?"

"Naga?"

"Daichi?"

"Baron?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Buddy!" Baron and Naga immediately rushed to each other, going for a bro hug. But slammed into the portal as it was pretty much solid.

"What happened? Why are you in the castle?" Daichi asked, looking at the royal inside.

"It's a long story for the most part." Shiro answered with a sigh. "Wait, is Louise okay?"

"Cut the questions!" Kaijin interrupted, pushing past Daichi and Baron. "To catch up to speeds, your friends are in trouble, and the only way to help them is to bring them back to their respected world."

"Yeah we noticed that when Jaune and Blake started to glitch out!" Naga yelled. "How do we bring them back?"

"First, kick Stalk outta Helheim. The only way to do that, prove it's useless to him. He's made two more SMASH Inves, which are in Helheim with him. Beat those, everyone will go back to their original Verse. I'll be able to send you there."

He struck his arm out, making a Helheim portal open on each side. "Before you go! Shiro, got a spare Helheim Fruit?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Can you give it to me please?" Shiro reached into his pocket, pulling out a Fruit and tossing it into the portal, landing in Kaijin's hand.

"And Naga, still have those Bottles you got from the SMASH?"

"Lemme guess, you need those too?" Kaijin nodded, and Naga chucked them through the portal, also landing in his hands.

"Baron, give me the Bottles you got as well. I'm about to make something cool for you." Baron wriggled through his pocket, and gave them to the green Rider.

Kaijin started to concentrate on the objects in his hand, a green glow flowing from is hands to said objects. Sooner or later, the flashed, changing appearance.

The Helheim Fruit had morphed into a Lockseed with the helmet of Build on it, the outer shell being red and blue. The first two Bottles had changed to a green and pink Bottle. The green one had the image of a katana and the pink one had an image of a disco ball. The other two changed into a purple and a black Bottle. The purple one had the same pentagram on Kirche's cloak, and the black Bottle had a cat on it.

Kaijin dropped the items and fell to his knees, Ruby catching him before he fell face first. "Are you okay?!"

"Don't worry about me Red, right now you need to get pinky to the red head. Having her be closer to someone from her world will slow the process. The rest of you, go kick some hybrid ass." A silvery portal opened beneath him, and he sank through it.

Baron and Daichi picked up their individual power ups. Naga and Shiro taking out similar ones. "Gentlemen, shall we?" Baron asked, stuffing the Bottles in his pocket.

"Make sure she's okay." Daichi said to Ruby and Yang, the two helping to support Louise.

"Don't worry, she'll be good soon. Go get 'em!" Ruby cheered. The portal between the worlds closed, Baron and Daichi looked to each other and nodded with determination before they both ran through, the zip then closing.

* * *

 **CLI~~~~~~~FF HANGER~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Only one more chapter to go, thanks to all for reading. For the reason Naga and Shiro are in the castle, you know what to do.**

 **To the s**t load of reviews!**

 **DragonKnight SR: I honestly like Killbas, he's much better than Blood.**

 **BlackHeartKnight: Ah yes, there he went. Off into the world until Vol 2.**

 **WargreymonZ: (B) "Do these do anything?" No I've been told they're just toys.**

 **Guest: I have said this before, Shroud won't be Kamen Rider Rogue, that'll be someone else.**

 **Guest: She could possibly use it.**

 **Guest: Okay I'm definitely using that!**

 **Guest: Funniest episode? I can't really decide, they were all pretty much funny.**

 **Guest: If I had to say, Yang would have Dinosaur. And also Baron won't make any cameos in 555, but thanks for the compliment.**

 **Guest: Yes at one point in the future, Onyx will get his own Build Driver.**

 **Guest DCDGojira: Well not Kaijin, but someone.**

 **Guest DCDGOJIRA: Well the only spin offs I'd do is a Cross-Z, Grease and Rogue Movie.**

 **Guest DCDGojira: Maybe.**

 **Guest: That's pretty funny.**

 **Guest: Yeah Baron will meet Onyx.**

 **Guest: Probably.**

 **Guest: Why would I give Cinder a Driver, I hate her, and she's a terrible villain.**

 **Guest: Maybe.**

 **Guest: I'll have to ask him.**

 **Guest: Yes! Yes! I will absolutely use that!**

 **Guest: Yes.**

 **Guest: That'll probably be their reactions.**

 **Guest: Most likely not.**

 **Guest DCDGojira: That'd be a good name for her.**

 **Guest DCDGojira: The silver eyes idea isn't that bad, I'll use that.**

 **Any who, not to say bye. Tune in next time for the final chapter.**

 **BYE, BYE.**


	4. Chapter 20-THE LAST STAND

**A/N: HI READER**

 **It's time for the finale~~~~~~~~!**

 **This has been a great thing to do with my new buddy Taiman215, and I hope you've given him the same love you given me.**

 **But now we get to final chapter of this crossover between stories. Daichi and Baron fight against one last monster with some brand new forms.**

 **READY?! SOIYA!**

* * *

CHAPTER 20: THE LAST STAND!

* * *

 **[A few hours before being imprisoned]**

Stalk stood in the middle of Helheim Forest out of his armour, munching on a few fruits. **"I can't get over how good these taste."** He swallowed the fruit in his mouth and went to grab another, but a pained growl caught his attention.

Coming through the trees was the Lion Inves that was defeated by the Riders, limping towards him.

" **What's this? Oh I remember you, I made you into a SMASH Inves. Wotcha doing back here?"** The Lion Inves started to make rapid hand movement, trying to tell him something. **"What are you doing?"** The Inves grabbed Stalk's Transteam Gun, trying to shoot steam into its body before yelling and throwing it on the ground.

" **Oh, you want another transformation? I can do that."** He picked up the gun, and was ready to put the SMASH Bottle in the Gun, but the Inves stopped him and called out into the woods, another Mantis Inves coming into view. **"Oh, you brought a friend, that's great."** Stalk smirked, picking up the gun and loading in the Bottle.

 **FULL BOTTLE!**

The Lion Inves seemed excited, while the Mantis Inves looked a little scared.

 **STEAM ATTACK! FULL BOTTLE!**

Stalk fired a cloud of smoke at the two, making them roar as the Nebula Gas changed them. **"Now go my friends. You, the orange one, you stay with me. The red one can go with the skeleton kid."** The two new SMASH Inves roared in triumph.

" _ **EI! EI! OH!"**_

" _ **FI-FI-FIGHT!"**_

* * *

Baron and Daichi had just jumped through the Helheim crack made by Kaijin, the two looking around the forest.

"Geez, this place totally isn't creepy." Baron sarcastically said. "Now all we gotta do is beat this monster and you can go home."

"That's what I hope at least." Daichi sighed, and Baron began to walk in a random direction. "So, who is that green guy?"

"Kaijin? I dunno really. He just showed up one day and became a pain in the ass. He's always in his armour and never shows his face. He keeps challenging me by summoning different types of monsters for me to fight, and might I say I kick their asses."

"Sounds more like a mentor really." Daichi said, in which Baron just scoffed.

"Yeah right." The two continued walking in awkward silence, just listening to the wildlife around them. "So, who was that kid standing next to Naga?"

"Oh, that was my step brother Shiro, Armoured Rider Gaim. Louise summoned him and me as her Familiars. He's a bit obnoxious at times, but overall a good guy. He may not be blood related, but I love him like a brother. What about you, got any siblings?"

Baron got a saddened look. "Had…siblings." Daichi immediately got the picture, and raised his hand apologetically.

It was then the two had heard a growl coming from all around them, the growl accompanied by a Byakko, Shika, Bat and Yagi Inves stalking out of the treeline.

"Well, we could use the exercise right?" Daichi asked, bringing out his Sengoku Driver.

"Why not? As Scar once said, be prepared!" Baron joked, strapping his Build Driver and taking out the Samurai and Disco Bottles, Daichi taking his Mango Lockseed.

 **SAMURAI!**

 **DISCO!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

 **MANGO!**

 **LOCK ON!**

The two standby noise mixed with each other, the Inves growling angrily and hungrily.

"Henshin!" The mango fell on Daichi while the half-bodies clamped onto Baron.

 **COME ON! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAM~MER!**

The mango unfolded onto Daichi, the Mango Punisher appearing in his hand. Baron's new suit had a green right arm and left leg. The armour on them looking like samurai armour with the visor being a katana gleaming. The left arm and right leg were pink with a turntable on the arm as well as a speaker on the shoulder and the visor was a musical note.

 **THE SENGOKU BEATS! DISCORAI! YEAH!**

Pipes came from the Build Driver to make a green and pink large bladed sword with an LED in the middle like the Beat Crosser. It also had a hole near the hilt for slotting Bottles. **(A/N: It's a recolour of the DJ Gun, as well as not having the record on it or the port for the Lockseeds)**

 **BEAT BLADER!**

Daichi hefted his Mango Punisher with both hands while Baron got in a samurai like pose with his Beat Blader.

 **(Insert: Kamen Rider Girls E-X-A)**

The Byakko and Bat Inves charged at Baron while the Shika and Yagi Inves went to attack Daichi.

The Bat Inves started flying around as the Byakko Inves was slashing at Baron with its claw. The scientific Rider parried with his Beat Blader, occasionally hitting the Byakko Inves with his blade.

He stabbed his sword into the Byakko's chest, making it stumble back. He raised his left arm, and scratched one of the records on the turntable. The speaker on his shoulder playing a disco like music.

Baron started to tap his foot to the beat of the music. "Catchy." He did a little dance walk to the Inves, before he ripped the Beat Blader out of its chest and ripped into the skin with the blade. The Bat Inves attempted to do a dive by, in which Baron spun around upward slashed it, making it fall to the ground.

 **DANCE OFF!**

Baron and the Byakko Inves looked confused as an energy disco ball appeared above them. "I feel that Chris Pratt had some sorta influence on this."

Baron then started to dance to the song from the Disco Bottle, showing off some sweet street dancing moves. All the while, the Byakko Inves looked even more confused. When Baron struck one last pose, it caused the Byakko Inves to explode and fall to the ground with a groan.

 **NICE DANCING!**

The Bat Inves charged with a roar. Baron quickly picked up his Beat Blader and slashed it across the stomach. He then did an overhead slash that dug into the Inves' shoulder, and then ripped right through its chest.

"Let's see what this does." Baron took out the Hedgehog and Fire Engine Bottles and slotted them into the Beat Blader.

 **FIREHEDGEHOG! DO THE BEST MATCH!**

The Beat Blader started to let out a type of Japanese remix tune. The blade started to extend like a ladder on a fire engine, with hedgehog spikes erecting out of it.

 **PARTY STOPPER!**

He swung the Beat Blader down, destroying the Bat Inves.

Meanwhile, Daichi had just batted away the Shika Inves as the Yagi came charging with its head down and horns forward. He planted the Mango Punisher on the ground and caught both its horns, making it stop. He threw the Inves' head up, and punched it twice in the face. He then quickly cut the knife across the Lockseed and picked up the Mango Punisher.

 **COME ON! MANGO SQUASH!**

The head of the Punisher glowed yellow as he slammed it into the Yagi's chin, knocking it into the sky. He turned around in time to avoid an attack from the Shika Inves, in which he whacked on the back of the Inves.

"Thank god I'm fighting you rather than the bat one, you type of Inves aren't that hard to beat." The Shika Inves made an offended growl before charging with a yell. Daichi swung the Mango Punisher sideways, hitting the Shika Inves in the face. He thrusted the handle into the Inves' stomach, making it bend over before he smashed its back.

 **COME ON! MANGO AU LAIT!**

Daichi took a few steps back, and started to spin around with energy gather on the head. With one last spin, he threw the Mango Punisher at the Shika Inves, making it explode.

"How ya doing fruity?" Baron asked as he walk up the Daichi.

"Well, it's not like I haven't fought these things before. We're losing time we need to finish the last two."

Baron lifted up the Beat Blader onto his shoulder, inserting Rabbit and Tank into the slots and Daichi cut the knife three times.

 **RABBITTANK! DO THE BEST MATCH!**

 **COME ON! MANGO SPARKLING!**

The Yagi Inves fell from the sky, while the Byakko stumbled over with smoke pouring off it slightly dancing.

The head of the Punisher glowed bright yellow while the Beat Blader had a mix of red and blue energy.

 **PARTY STOPPER!**

Daichi swung the Mango Punisher, sending a solid looking mango hologram at the Yagi Inves. The hologram hit, trapping the Inves before it caused an explosion. Baron ran at the Byakko Inves and slashed right through it and cleaving it in half before they exploded.

 **(End song)**

The two let out sighs as they deactivate their amours. "Whew, that was easy." Baron rolled his shoulder.

"Well it's not like they were the cyborgs ones. They would've been a pain." Daichi looked around the area they were in. "Now how do we find Reaper and the SMASH Inves?"

"Wait, the tracker!" Baron scrambled for the tracker in his coat pockets. "Kaijin said that this thing tracks people from other Multiverses, so we can probably use it to find Reaper." He pressed a few of the buttons, and lo and behold, a black dot appeared on the screen. "Gotcha! Let's go!" He ran off, Daichi following soon after.

* * *

Reaper leaned against a tree out of his armour, examining his nearly broken Driver. "That yellow headed guy almost destroyed it. This doesn't look all too good." He strapped it to his waist.

 ***BOOM!***

He only sighed at the sound of the explosion. Ever since Stalk gave him this new monster, it's done nothing but fight other Inves, proving its power.

"I swear that thing is gonna destroy this whole forest." He put on his mask and took out his Lockseed. "Hopefully that red snake is having more fun than me."

* * *

"How much farther?" Daichi groaned, he two Riders still walking through the forest.

"If I had to guess, we're almost there." Baron kept his eyes glued to the tracker's scree. "So do we have a game plan? Cause we'll be fight both Reaper and the SMASH Inves."

"I don't know. I guess we use out new power ups to kick their asses." Daichi shrugged, Baron only humming as for some reason the black dot was gone.

"What the…?" He smacked the tracker, trying to 'fix' it. The tracker started sparking, making Baron dropped it as it then made a small puff and broke. "Uh…..oops?"

"Great job idiot." Daichi shook his head.

"How is that my fault?! The stupid thing must've been damaged in the fight against the Void SMASH." He sighed in frustration.

 **SKULL!**

The two perked up when they heard that, looking around all over the forest.

"Here he comes."

"And so you two came." Reaper said from wherever he was hiding. "You may have bested Stalk, but you could never beat me."

 **LOCK ON!**

The rock music blared as Reaper jumped down from a tree. "Henshin."

 **SKULL ARMS! MR NOBLE REAPER!**

The giant skull fell atop his shoulders, making his armour materialise, his sword appearing in his hands. "Now show me what Riders can really do."

"Well it seems this is the final battle. So like any good superhero movie, let's make it showy!" Baron took out Rabbit and Tank.

"This is for messing with my and Baron's friends you skeletal freak." Daichi took out his Banana Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

 **RABBIT!**

 **TANK!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

 **BANANA!**

 **LOCK ON!**

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

The two heroes ran at the skeleton as the Half-Bodies and Metallic Banana attached to their bodies.

 **FULL METAL MOONASSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAH!**

 **COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPE~AR!**

Baron and Daichi readied their weapons as Reaper brought out his sword.

 **(Insert: Ranbu Escalation)**

Daichi stabbed at Reaper with his spear, the Dark Rider parrying with his sword. Baron attempted slashing with his Drill Crusher, but Reaper yet again parried against it with his sword. He then did a spin attack, hitting both Riders and launching them away.

"This isn't working!" Daichi growled.

"No s**t Sherlock!" Baron responded. "We gotta work together on this, or our whole lives are screwed! So what we need to do is combine our styles." Daichi looked at the ground, before punching it and getting up.

"Let's do this then!" He said. Baron let out a small laugh as he got up as well.

"I see how persistent you are." Reaper slowly walked to them. "Know cower down and die!"

 **SKULL AU LAIT!**

His sword glowed with black energy and he performed a horizontal slash aimed at the Riders. Both Baron and Daichi threw the projectile away with their weapons before they charged at him, the avoided attack making an explosion in the background.

"The laws of victory of set in motion, cause we've arrived to battle!" They both yelled. Reaper growled and charged.

Reaper swung his sword downwards. Baron deflected it while Daichi stabbed his chest with his spear. The two then swapped places as Baron stabbed with his spinning drill as Daichi deflected Reaper's next attack.

"How are you working so well together?!" He demanded.

"It's cause we're Kamen Riders, and that how it be!" Baron responded, twirling his weapon in his hands.

"We're gonna beat you and return our worlds to normal!" Daichi brandished his spear across the palm of his hand.

"I'm not losing against a pair of kids!" He yelled, going back to attacking.

The fight commenced, Baron and Daichi now gaining a slight upper hand against Reaper. The skeletal Rider seeming to get tired.

 **SKULL SQUASH!**

Reaper tried attacking with his powered up sword, only for Baron to duck away and slash his hand, making him lose his sword. He reach for the Gorilla Bottle.

 **GORILLA! READY? GO!**

Brown energy collected around the drill. "Daichi, send him my way!"

Daichi nodded and cut the knife once, just as Reaper was attempting to punch him.

 **COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**

He swung his spear at Reaper, making a huge energy banana whack Reaper towards Baron. "Batter up!" Baron thrust the Drill Crusher forward, sending a massive brown energy fist from the tip.

 **VOLTECH BREAK!**

"Home run!" Baron cheered from hitting Reaper through about five trees. "Take me out to the Ball Game~~~!"

"Knock it off." Daichi shoved his shoulder. "Now let's finish this guy!"

"Ok!" Baron started excitedly turning the crank while Daichi cut the knife three times.

 **READY?! GO! VOLTECH FINISH!**

 **COME ON! BANANA SPARKLING!**

The two Riders jumped to the air and stretched their legs out. Red and blue energy covered Baron's boot while sparkling yellow energy covered Daichi's boot.

"Tank Treader Kick!"

"Cavaliend!"

The two kicks fell to Reaper, who tried crossing his arms in defence. The two landed their kicks, the kinetic energy causing a shock wave to erupt all over the place. "Who…do you brats….think you are?!" He struggled to say.

"I'll tell you who we are. We are the ones fighting to defend to protect those important to us!"

"We are the ones stopping those who do such villainous acts!"

"WE ARE KAMEN RIDERS!" They both yelled.

Reaper started grunting as it became harder for him to hold his strength against the two Riders' combined power. Eventually the pent up power broke through his defence and dragged him through the ground into a cliff, causing an explosion to engulf the skeleton Rider.

 **(End Song)**

Reaper fell to the ground, his Sengoku Driver destroyed. "NO!" He gripped his Skull and other Lockseeds. "I need to get out of here. Hey monster! If you want a fight, have at these two!" The two Riders looked at the down villain confused.

" _ **Fi-Fi-FIGHT!"**_

An energy arrow was blasted at the two Riders, sending them squalling into the sky and falling to the ground.

"Aw come on! Another one?!" Busting through the treeline came another SMASH Inves, this one looking similar to the BARON one, but not having a banana look but instead a lemon. It also had a bow in its hand instead of an energy lance.

" _ **Weak die…weak die…..Fi-Fi-FIGHT!"**_ It roared, somehow adding in a maniacal laugh.

"Great, now we gotta deal with this…" Baron groaned as he and Daichi got back up. "OH! And Boney's gone!"

"Forget about him. We've got to deal with this monster as of now." He watched as the SMASH Inves was destroying everything, before it shot another arrow at them.

The two Riders rolled out the way as the arrow made another explosion behind them.

"This thing's gotten way more destructive since last time. Stronger too." Baron also noticed that the SMASH Inves had static crackling all over its body. "It also seems to be unstable, it could blow any second."

"Then let's do this quickly." Daichi unlocked the Banana Lockseed on his Driver, making the metallic banana disappear.

 **LOCK OFF!**

"And how would we do that?" Baron asked.

"Well, my good ole brother Shiro would ramble on about how whenever a pair of Riders would team up, they'd use some special power ups that give one another their powers for a final battle."

He reached down and got out the Build Lockseed. "Get what I mean?"

"Ha-ha! Damn right I do! Though I don't have the powers of Kamen Rider Baron, but I got these!" He brought out the Cat and Void Bottles.

"Now, let's begin the experiment!" They both said, Baron shaking the Bottles while Daichi unlocked the Lockseed.

 **BUILD!**

 **CAT!**

 **VOID!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

A metallic head looking like Build's helmet appeared from a swirl of energy. He spun it around his finger before attaching it to his belt, the Driver letting out the medieval tune.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Build Up!"

The two Half-Bodies encased Baron. The suit had a purple left arm and right leg, with a cape coming off the back. There was also a wizard hat on the shoulder. The visor was the star symbol on the Tristan Academy uniform.

The right arm and left were black. The wrist having three claws coming out of it, the foot also looked like a cat paw. There was a ninja like scarf coming from the neck of the suit, blowing in the wind. The visor being a cat claw.

 **THE KAMIKAZE SNEAKER! CATVOID! YEAH!**

Daichi gripped the knife on his Driver, cutting the Build Lockseed.

 **COME ON! BUILD ARMS!**

The Build head dropped upon Daichi's shoulders. It unfolded so the rabbit and tank visors were on the shoulders with the rest of the head making the chest piece. His visor was now red and blue.

 **LOVE AND PEACE BE~~~~~ST MA~~~~TCH!**

The two Riders readied themselves, Daichi bringing out a spear version of the Drill Crusher, while Baron got into a crouched animal like pose.

 **(Insert: Laws of Victory)**

The SMASH Inves roared again and shot a multitude of arrows at the two. Baron stepped forward and moved his left arm in a circle motion, a small portal opening before him, sucking the arrows in it. He spread his arms, making multiple portals open around the SMASH Inves and firing back the arrows, exploding on contact.

Baron jumped through a bigger portal he made while Daichi's legs acted like a spring as he jumped over to the monster and stabbed with his Drill Lancer before he swung it slashing its body.

Multiple portals opened all around the SMASH Inves. Baron flew in and out of each one, hitting the SMASH Inves with his claw.

He rolled out of one portal just as the SMASH was gonna whack him with the bow. "Explosion!" He thrust his hand out, causing loads of small explosions to erupt on it body.

The visor on Daichi's helmet turned to a mix of brown/cyan. He ran in and punched the SMASH with a powered up fists, one covered in a brown hue while the other had diamonds on it.

"I gotta say, you stuff is a little overpowered." Daichi playfully said.

"What can I say? I have maybe over a hundred forms." Baron shrugged. The two looked back to the SMASH Inves, seeing that it was now roaring with absolute rage.

" **FI-FI-FI-FI-FI-FI-FIGHT!"** It pulled back the string on its bow, generating a f**k ton of arrows. It released the string, sending a hailstorm of them at the Riders. Baron jumped into another portal while Daichi grew a pair of mechanical wings and flew out the way.

Daichi hovered in the sky, Baron opening a portal and sticking his head out. "Now let's kill this thing and go home!" Baron started to turn the crank again, and Daichi cut the knife three times.

 **READY?! GO!**

 **COME ON!**

Daichi's wings disappeared, a drill of red and blue energy swirling around his left foot. Baron hopped out of his portal, void fire in the shape of a claw forming on his right foot.

 **VOLTECH FINISH! (X2)**

The two came falling down to the SMASH Inves. The SMASH Inves threw its bow away, welcoming the attack with a maniacal roar.

"Kamikaze Claw!"

"Drill-liend!"

Having the lighter armour, Baron got there first. The claw on his boot cutting into the SMASH Inves as he did spins mid-air. He back flipped out the way as Daichi then rocketing in, the drill dug into its body before he skidded past and landed next to Baron.

Baron was about to point an empty bottle at the SMASH Inves, but started to back up as he saw that it was looking unstable.

"I think we should run."

"Why?"

"Cause it's about to BLOW!" Baron started to run away. Daichi looked at the SMASH Inves, before he yelped and also started to run.

 **(End Song)**

The SMASH Inves was grunting, static and energy all over its body. With one last roar, it exploded with the size being the same as an atomic bomb.

The two Riders continued to run, the explosion catching up soon.

"Why'd it blow up?!"

"I'm guessing it's because that Inves had too much Nebula Gas in it. Must've been too much for its body!" Baron then noticed a Helheim Crack opened a few feet away from them. "Portal! Run for it!"

The two picked up their speed, and just as they got there, they jumped for the portal, almost reaching it...

* * *

Reaper continued to stumble through the forest, clutching his acing ribs.

"I knew I should never have trusted some guy in red…" He grunted. "Now I've lost powers, I got no what way of getting home, and I'm lost in this stupid forest! I might as well just accept my fate."

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen." Reaper sprung his head to where the voice came from, seeing Xross walk out of his ship.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Kamen Rider Xross from the Dimensional Police Department. I am here to arrest you." He brought out a clunky watch with an X and an O on it.

 **JUDGEMENT TIME!**

The two were now in a black room, giant holographic X and Os flashing before Reaper.

"You are under arrest for interacting with other worlds without a license, almost destroying the barriers between two Multiverses, and the murder of many Nobles. This watch will decide if you are innocent or guilty, and you are~~~~~."

 **ATTACK RIDE! BLAST!**

Just as the watch was to bring judgment, it was shot out of his hand by an assault of blue lasers, the two now out of the black room.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Xross reached to his belt to bring out a pair of pistols. "Who do you think you are interrupting with official DPD business?"

"Tōrisugari no Dark Kamen Rider da. Oboete oke….." A cold voice said, as a figure in grey, black and gold armour with blue eyes walked into view.

"Decade?" Xross asked.

"Do not compare me to that fool, I am Dark Decade…" Dark Decade said, turning his gun into its sword mode. "And I can't have you arresting a fellow Dark Rider. Run along kiddie…." He said to Reaper.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, I can still fight!" Dark Decade merely sighed and lifted his hand lazily, a silvery veil swallowing Reaper, sending him back to his world.

"Oi, you can't help a fugitive escape. Now I have to arrest you too." Xross said angrily.

"I would like to see try….." Dark Decade swung his sword at Xross, the fusion Rider changing one of his pistols to a dagger, deflecting it. Xross attached his other pistol to it, making a sword.

The two commenced in a duel, sword on sword action. However, it seemed Dark Decade was overpowering him. He kicked Xross away, taking a card from his Ride Booker he slotted it in his Dark DecaDriver.

 **ATTACK RIDE! SLASH!**

His blade glowed a dark blue as he sent energy slashes at Xross. He batted away the first three before the last one hit him to the ground.

"Seems I'm bringing the big guns!" Xross took out a Ride-Watch with the face of Agito on it.

 **AGITO!**

He slotted it in his Driver and got another Ride-Watch with OOO on it.

 **OOO!**

He pressed the top of his Driver, before spinning it around.

 **FUSION TIME!**

Two holograms appeared, one being Agito and the other being OOO. The two holograms did different poses, before they fused into Xross' body.

 **AGITO! OOO! THE LIGHT OF DESIRE WITHIN YOU! AGITOOO!**

Xross was now in a suit that looked exactly like Agito, the body suit being black with yellow arm that had claws on them. The legs were green and the helmet was red with wings instead of horns. On his chest was the OOO symbol.

"You have different forms it seems…" Dark Decade said, attaching his Ride Booker to his waist. "Now let me show you mine…." He pulled apart his Driver and reached for his Booker, bringing out a card. "Henshin…."

 **KAMEN RIDER! POSEIDON!**

 **SAME! KUJIRA! OOKAMIUO!**

Dark Decade was now in a suit that had a mix of light blue, dark blue and red. The light blue part, which was the helmet, which was shaped like a shark and had yellow eyes. The chest was dark blue and had a whale head on one shoulder and a whale tale on the other. Finally, the legs were red and had scale like design, and in his hands was a red harpoon spear.

"What the?! Dark Riders?! Doesn't matter, I gotta keep the peace so that means beating you!" The claws on his arms unfolded, and he charged at Dark Decade.

Xross swung with his claws, Dark Decade bounced them back with his spear before he spun it around his head then slashed it down upon his head. He then thrusted the spear into his chest, making Xross fall back.

"I really mustn't waste time with a child…." Dark Decade opened his Dark DecaDriver again, reaching for another card. "I need to get back to my plans….."

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE! P-P-P-** **POSEIDON!**

Xross saw where this was going, and pressed the buttons on his Ride-Watches.

 **FINISH TIME! AGITO! OOO!**

The tip of Dark Decade's spear glowed with an oceanic blue. Xross spun his Driver again, the wings on his helmet spreading.

 **SCANNING-GROUND! XROSS BREAK!**

He got into a pose, the symbol of Agito appearing beneath his feet. The glow moved to his boots, and he jumped to perform a drop kick, the Taka, Tora and Batta Medals appearing in front of him.

The kick came closer to Dark Decade, who did a spin slash, sending that sent a blue energy slash at Xross. The two Riders' attacks clashed, Xross seemed to be wining, until Dark Decade's attack was buffed by three energy animals, a shark, a whale, and wolfish. With one last push, the Final Attack Ride sent Xross back, knocking him into his base form.

"Just what I expect….."

 **KAMEN RIDER! DARK DECADE!**

"I will see you another time, Xross…." With that, Dark Decade walked into a veil.

"Dammit. Command, this is Xross, I couldn't capture Reaper. I'm now gonna try get Stalk." He walked back to his Xross Mazine, flying to find Stalk.

* * *

 ***BOOM!***

Daichi and I leapt through the zip, the explosion getting some soot on us as we rolled across the street of Vale, our armours now gone.

"Did we do it? Are we dead?" Daichi gasped for breath.

"If we're dead…..then hell looks a lot like Remnant." I also gasped.

"Nicely done boys." There was someone clapping at us, the both of us looked to see Kaijin was standing there as healthy as new born. "Thanks to you as well as Naga and Shiro, our two Multiverses are saved."

"Wait, what about Kirche and Louise? Are they okay?" Daichi asked him.

"Those two were sent home the second you entered Helheim, same with Jaune and Blake. Nothing to worry. All that's left is getting you home."

"How are you gonna do that? It's not like you have a spaceship or something." I remarked. Kaijin only reached behind his back, bringing out a key ring with some keys. He pressed a button on one, making an actual f**king spaceship fly from a portal.

 **KAIJIN MAZINE!**

"Of course you have a bloody spaceship."

"Right, say your goodbyes, I'll be waiting in my ship." He got aboard, leaving the two of us.

"Whelp, guess this is goodbye." Daichi said to me.

"Yep. This had been one hell of an adventure. Hopefully we can meet again one day, and kick some more bad-guy ass." I offered my hand for a handshake. He took my hand, and did some kinda weird fist bump thing. "What was that?"

"That means we're friends no matter what." He smiled, and joined Kaijin on his ship, the two taking off into a portal.

I was about to make my way to Beacon, but then ANOTHER spaceship flew out of a portal, dropping off a familiar face. "Baron!" Naga ran over to me, the two of us having a bro hug.

"Great to see ya too Dragon Buddy." I laughed, the two of us separating. "So what happened?"

"It's….a really long story and I just wanna go to bed. Can we go back to Beacon?"

"Sure thing buddy, you can tell me all about it tomorrow." The two of us started to make out way back to Beacon. I secretly took out the four Bottles I got, smiling, as I know I will never forget this adventure.

* * *

"Nice to see all is as it should be." Kaijin looked over the city of Vale from the wall, enjoying the calm night.

"Here." Kaijin turned around to catch two objects. The Black Orange Lockseed and the Stalk Watch. He looked to where they came from, seeing Xross standing in a portal. "Needed to return these."

"Ah, thank you." Kaijin stuffed the Lockseed into his pocket, and looked at the watch confused. "How the bloody hell does this thing work?"

"Okay when handling Capture Watches you need to be very-" Kaijin threw the watch off the wall before shooting it. Energy released from the remains that formed into Stalk, who yelled as he fell to the ground. "Gentle, very gentle. Or you could blow it up. So what happens now?"

"Well I gotta deliver this Lockseed back to the world of Bujin Gaim, other than that, nothing at all. Really I must go check up with Tsukasa about this."

"Kaijin, there's something else." The green Rider looked at him. "There was this guy who stopped me from capturing Reaper, called himself, Dark Decade."

"Then I believe things are not gonna get better."

* * *

 **A/N: And we are done with this!**

 **Once again, I will say thanks to all of you for reading this special crossover, as well as thanks to any who read Taiman215's side of the story. BTW, I have another poll for what story I will after Era and DXD Reaper.**

 **Now for reviews!**

 **BlackHeartKnight: (B) "DARCI? Well, she's kinda mad at me."**

 **DragonKnight SR: Well here ya go.**

 **Guest DCDGojira: No, we won't get a flashback, yes Stalk had something to do with Fusion.**

 **I never said I was making Yang a Rider, I said maybe. Raven won't show up till Vol 2. And my friend doesn't have an account.**

 **Whoever Rogue is has nothing to do with Shroud, not her brother or sister.**

 **Xander and Amy won't show up until Generation Final.**

 **I'm not using Blood, I'm gonna use Cross-ZBuild for something different.**

 **Why would Naga ask Blake to the ball? UwU?**

 **Bobby Jenkins: I don't want to do Shinobi with Senran Kagura because it's too obvious. For the future Riders, I want to make my own seasons for them.**

 **Guest DCDGOJIRA: I'm still not gonna make Cinder a Rider, she is literally the only character in the show I hate. And please, we all know Stalk/Evolto would never work FOR Salem.**

 **The Space Sheriff thing, no. The Ichigo thing, that's for Vol 3.**

 **I'm not gonna do the whole combining worlds together. Also why would they try to scan her semblance, you make it sound like she's bad.**

 **I wasn't gonna make Glynda a SMASH.**

 **Yes my Decade will travel to all my past Fanfics, but they won't be cannon to the stories.**

 **Maybe~~~~~~.**

 **Guest: My favourite Dark Rider suit? I think they're all badass really. And if I had to choose for a Mad Rogue fic, I'd say My Hero Academia and Young Justice.**

 **Guest DCDGojira: What kinda person is Shroud's father? A dead kinda person.**

 **There won't be a Be The One Movie**

 **The Trio's Bottles won't show up.**

 **I'm not gonna do a Grimm Eclipse story, mainly because the game wasn't that good.**

 **I can't tell you who Kaijin is.**

 **There may be Grease funny moment, and he's a cyborg.**

 **Yes Kaijin and Xross know each other.**

 **Yes Kaijin will have a movie.**

 **Kamen Rider Keisatsu is an OC Rider story that has a police theme.**

 **My Zi-O story is not linked to my other stories.**

 **Shiro would not show up I that Rider-Rider-Rider chapter, but the main magenta asshole himself.**

 **Quiz won't show up in this story.**

 **And that's it, why are you still here? It's over. See ya in Vol 2.**

 **BYE, BYE.**


End file.
